Season 1
Season 1 of DuckTales consists of 24 episodes. The season premiered on August 12, 2017. Plot Overview There are three main story arcs in season one. The Mystery of Della Duck Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, and Webby Vanderquack try to uncover the mystery behind the triplets' mother, Della Duck, who disappeared before they hatched. Scrooge McDuck told them near the end of the season that he had built Della a rocket, the Spear of Selene, to celebrate the occasion of Huey, Dewey, and Louie hatching. Della found out about the rocket early and snuck aboard it for a test run. She was lost in a freak cosmic storm. The final shot of the season reveals Della living on the moon. The Origins of Gizmoduck The life of Gyro Gearloose's intern, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, changes forever when he dons the Gizmosuit Gyro invented and becomes a superhero. Unfortunately, tech billionaire Mark Beaks wants the Gizmosuit too. Mark Beaks ultimately steals the Gizmosuit and accidentally overloads the suit's processor by playing around with the suit's gizmos (also causing a lot of chaos in the process). Fenton takes the suit back from Beaks to save Officer Cabrera and Huey from Beaks's destruction. Huey rewires the Gizmosuit to be run from Fenton's brain, so that it won't need the processor anymore. The old processor is still about to explode and needs to be quickly disposed of. Gizmoduck flies over the bay with it, as far away from anyone who could potentially get hurt as possible. The Gizmosuit is destroyed and Fenton is himself badly injured in the process and after swimming to shore loses consciousness. He wakes up in the hospital. Scrooge and Gyro visit Fenton in the hospital. Scrooge offers Fenton a job defending Duckburg as Gizmoduck and Gyro brings the newly rebuilt Gizmosuit. The Rise of Magica De Spell Fifteen years ago, Scrooge McDuck trapped Magica De Spell in his Number One Dime. As the lunar eclipse nears, Magica De Spell gains power. She sends her "niece", Lena, to cosy up to Webby, so Lena can get into McDuck Manor and steal the dime. Unfortunately for Magica, Lena's friendship with Webby turns very real and Lena rebels against her aunt. By this point, however, Magica has become so powerful she possesses Lena. Magica frees herself from the Number One Dime and imprisons Scrooge within it. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby trick Magica into freeing Scrooge. Donald Duck breaks Magica's sceptre on his head, rendering her powerless. Trailers Episodes Production Order *Woo-oo! *Daytrip of Doom! *The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! *The Great Dime Chase! *The Beagle Birthday Breakout! *The House of the Lucky Gander! *The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! *The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! *Terror of the Terra-firmians! *McMystery at McDuck McManor! *The Spear of Selene! *The Missing Links of Moorshire! *Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! *Day of the Only Child! *JAW$! *The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! *From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! *Sky Pirates...In the Sky! *The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! *Who is Gizmoduck?! *The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! *The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! *The Shadow War! Broadcast Order *Woo-oo! *Daytrip of Doom! *The Great Dime Chase! *The Beagle Birthday Massacre! *Terror of the Terra-firmians! *The House of the Lucky Gander! *The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! *The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! *The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! *The Spear of Selene! *Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! *The Missing Links of Moorshire! *McMystery at McDuck McManor! *JAW$! *The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! *Day of the Only Child! *From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! *Who is Gizmoduck?! *The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! *Sky Pirates...In the Sky! *The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! *The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! *The Shadow War! Category:Seasons